The Prince Of The Moon
by XDarkFallenAngelX
Summary: After Germania destroyed everything. One hero can stop him along with his sailor friends to protect the Solar System. Based on Sailor Moon and rating will go up.
1. Prologue

**Yo, Hetalia story based on Sailor Moon (A LITTLE it doesn't fallow must of the storyline). Somewhere on June (IDK) I'm going to write a Soul Eater/FMA crossover that is based on Sailor Moon, I've been obsessed with Sailor Moon lately including SMA. Sailor Moon is my childhood anime...**

_Many years ago, our planet Earth was ruled by a powerful man named Mr. United Nations. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of Germania._

_"First the Earth shell be mine! then the Solar System and the Universe!"_

_Meanwhile on the Earth, Austria and Hungary were sent to Mr. United Nations' offiece about Germania returning. "What is it what you want sir?" Austria asked. The United Nations was a very old man, there was no way he could defend himself from Germania. Austria and Hungary were worried of United Nations defeating Germania by himself. Who knows what would happen to him, he could get killed. Austria even asked beings from other planets to help them, Roman Empire from Venus was one of United Nations' greatest ally. Roman Empire and Germania were good friends until Germania wanted to have more power to himself._

_"Yes, it's very important. Please protect the queen's son."_

_Hungary gasped, "You mean the American prince?"_

_United Nations nodded, "The queen give birth to the child an year ago and I heard she's having another baby with someone who's from Mercury."_

_Austria was shocked by that, "How many months does she have?"_

_"Nine months." This means now, there was no way the American Queen would give birth in the middle of a serious crisis. The children could be killed or kidnapped by Germania or his henchmen. The American queen was not as strong as she used to, she already sent soldiers to guard the country and the castle. They have no time._

_"Already? I didn't even get to see the baby when the queen invited us to see him! I wanted to cuddle him and carry him around!"_

_"Hungary, we have not time for that!"_

_Suddenly, the door opened and it was Rome. "I'm so glad you made it." said Austria._

_"Yes, everyone from Venus are helping too, we don't want our Earthling siblings being attacked." They sometimes get annoyed by Rome, Rome can sometimes be annoying but she is very supportive when it comes to crisis. Rome had two grandsons, North and South Italy, the north brother is sometimes called Romano. The Italy brothers were scaredy cats to be princes of Venus, they were only 3 years old and doesn't know about Germania returning but their grandfather told them stories about Germania and how he was a very bright and good man he was and they rarely see him before he wanted power._

_United Nations stand up from his seat, "Me and Rome will find and defeat Germania while you and Hungary find the prince."_

_"But you can't go there! all will be lost if you get killed! and our world will be nothing but a world full of war, hatred, selfishness, and violence."_

_Hungary places her hands on Austria's shoulder, "We have to go! Germania's henchmen are everywhere! we have to protect the prince before they do!"_

_Austria sigh, "Alright, we promised."_

_x-x-x_

_As Venusians and Earthlings were looking after Germania, two little boys were on spaceship going all the way to Earth from Venus, they were amazed of what they saw since they never been to the planet. The spaceship made it on land and Venusian soldiers coming out of the spaceship, no one know there were little kids on the spaceship. "You dummy! now we're stuck in here forever and how are we going back to Venus again?"_

_The other twin rub his head, "Owe, I'm so sorry but I know grandpa Rome was going on this planet."_

_"Really? where is he then?"_

_The land looked really different. Everything looked green and blue, there was grass, flowers and water. Life. Venus doesn't have any of this, all of Venus there are volcanoes, lava and it was very hot there, Venusians are used to the cold._

_"I've been grandpa Rome has a mission here and-"_

_"MISSION? if grandpa find us, he'll kill us for being here!"_

_"Not true big brother, grandpa would never do that."_

_"It's possible Veneziano."_

_It was dangerous, they were only children and doesn't know about Germania's evil plan. South Italy know something was not right here, the blue sky was turning red and he can felt it. "Big brother, the sky turned red! what does it mean?" said the little brother._

_"It means something is invading this planet."_

_North Italy couldn't believe it, the planet was so beautiful and how could something want to invade it? "I also have a feeling that we should leave here." South Italy took his brother's hand and started to walk and to find a way out of the forest, they both enjoyed it and wanted to see it more but they need to leave right now. They finally the exit, they can still green everywhere and far away, they can see big buildings. They decided to run because they were really scared. While running, they see the city and woman was running and panting, there was also man with the woman._

_"Come on Hungary we don't have much time!"_

_The brothers stop running and watched the adults running to a huge building that looked like castle. "Oh my! I didn't know there was royality in this planet! should we help them?" South Italy nodded._

_x-x-x_

_Inside the castle, the American queen already give birth to her new baby. The newborn was crying and the servants were cleaning him up and some of them knows about Germania's returning and wanted to tell the queen about it. One servant was handing over the new baby to the queen. The baby had blond hair with an ahoge and the servants even mistaken him as first baby prince. "It's a boy."_

_"Do you know what to name the baby your majesty?"_

_The queen nodded, "Canada."_

_"Really? I thought that baby was America!"_

_"Why are people mistaken my baby as my America?" Before she or anyone say anything, she places her baby in the cradle which America was already sleeping in. The queen smiled as she showed her sons sleeping together, she places a hand in her pocket and took out a silver stone that has the shape of a crescent moon and places it in the cradle. "What is that moon for?"_

_"It just a symbol from my homeland, they look so much like the moon."_

_"My majesty, are you from the moon?"_

_The queen nodded without looking at the servants, "Yes, I went down to Earth at the age of 7, living on the moon was beautiful and you can sometimes see the Earth in the sky."_

_"Wow, I didn't knew that, that's interesting that you're from the moon, I thought you were an Earthling. I guess that makes sense because you are so bright."_

_"My lady, do you what's strange?" said another servant._

_"What?"_

_"It's about your son, America. Everyone seems to be attractive to him, including the Russian prince, he was looking at our prince the whole time when you showed the world the baby."_

_"The Russian prince? the boy is only 6 years old and it's sad that he had to face so many tragic things, like losing his own mother and his sisters are very wired and I really hate his father." The American queen and the Russian king didn't get along, but both countries agreed not declare war with each other._

_Before one of the servants was about the say something, the door was burst open and it was another servant and he looked scared, "YOUR MAJESTY! Germania has arrived!" The servants were shocked and scared, there was many foreigners in the castle and many of them were running to get out of the castle. There is a little boy who is the Russian prince, when the American queen showed people her baby, his father let him and his sisters to see the American prince. The Russian prince decided to go to the American prince's room, when he was there, he can see the queen and her servants leaving the room and one of Germania's henchmen was taking the American baby away from the queen's hands._

_The Russian prince can see crescent moon stone and grab it and light started to glow. The henchmen let go of the prince, "What is that awful power?" and he started to escape. The queen and the servants looked at the Russia prince with the crescent moon stone. "Did he saved the prince?"_

_Before anyone say anything, Hungary and Austria appeared and was shocked that half of the room was destroyed. 'What happened?" said Austria._

_"They were attacked." said Russia. _

_ "Why are you here? shouldn't you be with your sisters?"_

_"Austria, he saved the prince and do you know what does that mean?" Hungary had a smile on her face. "We have no time for this!"'_

_Austria looked at the queen, "We're here to protect your children."_

_The queen nodded hand America and Canada over to Austria and Hungary, "If anything goes wrong, please look after them." Austria and Hungary left and so did Russia._

_x-x-x_

_Germania's henchmen were now on America, France, United Kingdom and other countries in Europe. Germania was arriving to the American Kingdom to get the Silver Imperium Crystal, a very powerful crystal which was owned by the United Nations. Germania's army started to attack, Earthlings were very weak and lived short lives, beings from other planets live longer than Earthlings do. Earthlings were jealous at their alien allies and wished they lived long lives like them._

_United Nations and Rome were watching the skies to look after Germania, he could be here any minute while his army are fighting against the Earthlings and Venusians. Mercurians and Martians were also helping, including the moons of the planets. _

_"Where could he be?" said Rome. Germania can attack anyone by surprise, he could attack him and United Nations behind or massacre many soldiers._

_"All we can do is wait and see, I've heard Germania have grandchildren."_

_"Yes, he has 3, one of them is called the Holy Roman Empire and I don't know how are the two."_

_They waited for a few minutes and Germania appeared in the red sky, attacking soldiers, destroying ships, building and everything that he sees._

_"United Nations! what should we do?"_

_United Nations didn't say anything and started to walk and to stop Germania on his own._

_"United Nations? United Nations! stop!"_

_Germania can see United Nations and started to fade away, "Your little army is destroyed and fun to play with, however, I'm going to do something very important." When he was gone, United Nation knew something bad was going to happened._

_x-x-x_

_It was a good thing the babies didn't cry, Austria and Hungary were tried of running, including Russia. "Austria...I can't...run anymore..." she was catching her breath and places the baby Canada in a rock because he was heavy to carry, Austria did the same. Their arms were tried of carrying the babies. Austria looked at Russia, "Why are you here?"_

_"Well, me and my sisters were at the castle, it was my older sister's idea not mine and when the castle was attacked by Germania's henchmen, it was my duty to protect the prince."_

_Hungary did a fangirl squeal, "Did you hear that! I think you are prefect for prince America!"_

_"Hungary what are you saying!"_

_"I'm saying the truth! the-" Hungary was cut when Germania appeared in the sky and Russia came closer to the babies to protect them._

_"GIVE ME THE SILVER IMPERIUM CRYSTAL!"_

_"No!" yelled Hungary._

_"THEN I'LL KILL THAT PATHETIC PRINCE OF YOUR YOURS!" Powerful winds happened, Russia was holding the babies and Austria and Hungary hold them to keep them safe from the winds. Later, two little kids appeared and one of them threw a tomato at Germania's face. It made the winds stop._

_"Who are you little kids?" said Austria._

_"Um, we're grandpa Rome's grandchildren." said North Italy._

_Hungary was surprised, "I remember something about that! but you shouldn't be here-"_

_Germania was now angry, he pick a huge rock from the ground and was about to throw it at the babies. Russia gasped, he threw the babies to Austria and Hungary, before anything happen. Russia was smashed to death by the rock Germania threw. Hungary look like she's about to throw up and her body was shaking when she started to see blood coming out of the rock. "Oh my god...no..."_

_Rome's grandchildren gasped, "You bastard! you're gonna pay for that!" Germania started to laugh and pick the Italy brothers up and threw them to the ocean where they drown._

_Hungary had enough, "STOP IT!"_

_ Germania was enjoying it, he also made earthquakes happened, tsunamis and other disasters. Before more Venusian spaceships reached the Earth, Germania destroyed most of them. Many Mercurian and Martian spaceships were destroyed too. Germania also killed the scouts from other planets, watching them bleed to death. They were still young children who were under the age of 5 and couldn't protect the Earthling princes, their people and themselves. Many lives were destroyed, United Nations and Rome were horrified of what they saw._

_Germania disappeared, leaving everything he destroyed._

_"This can't be!" yelled Rome. United Nations didn't say anything as he watched the deserted place with death everywhere. _

_The American queen came and couldn't believe of what she saw, Austria and Hungary came and they didn't look happy. The American queen saw them, "Where are the babies?"_

_"They were...killed...by Germania." The queen drop her knees and started to cry._

_United Nations also wanted to cry and now had a plan, "I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to bring everybody back and take them to the future."_

_"BUT THAT MEANS YOU WILL DIE!" yelled Austria._

_United Nations nodded, "Yes, while everybody doesn't have their memories of what happened to them. Austria, it's your and Hungary's job to look after the prince, his brother and the sailor scouts, but Germania will be there so please protect them."_

_Austria and Hungary nodded, "Yes."_

_Austria and Hungary together went to the future and United Nations slowly died and wished them a good luck. _


	2. A Hero Is Born

_Where am I?_

_What is this place?_

_Why am I here?_

_Who are you?_

_No! don't!_

_Let me go!_

_Stop it!_

_Help!_

_**Prince?**_

Alfred Jones woke up from his dream and freaked out that it was a nightmare. Alfred was taking a few breaths, he was having nightmares and strange dreams since he was a small child and they still haunts him. Alfred doesn't know when will these dreams go away, he had enough of them. Al's dreams are mostly about him being in a dark deserted place where monsters are attacking him. Other than that, he looked at his clock and freaked out.

"WHAT? 8:00? Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!"

Alfred got out of his bed and starts dressing up in his school uniform, before he left the room, there was a note on Matthew's desk. His brother. Alfred ran to the desk and unfold the paper and it said.

**Alfred,**

**I can't believe you're not awake! Our teacher is handing back our tests from yesterday!  
Get your ass out and go there fast!  
Matthew.**

"Thanks a lot Matthew! you should have wake me up!" Alfred and Matthew are very different, Alfred appears to be a clumsy, crybaby who always obsessed with justice and always calls himself a hero. Alfred also gets bad grades for spending most of his time watching TV shows like Superman, Spiderman, Batman, Iron Man and X-man, reading comic books and playing video games. Matthew always gets mistaken for his brother and it annoys him a lot, he appears to be calm, quiet and nerdy. Matthew get really good grades and his parents are very proud of him, he spends most of his time studying and he sometimes forces Alfred to do homework before watching TV. Sometimes Matthew does Alfred's homework and it angers him why his own brother happen to be so lazy.

Alfred left the room and eat his breakfast, he finish eating less than 5 minutes and burst out of the house. While running all the way to school, he sees a group of kids kicking a man and pulling his hair. "Hey stop it you little brats!"

"Hey! leave let go of him!" The kids started to run, leaving the man in the ground. "Geez, Um sir...are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you," The man had brown hair and glasses and is wearing like some victorian clothing, "Let me help you, take my hand." When the man touched the boy's hand, he felt something strange. The hand was soft and a feeling of the touch that he can't describe. When the man's feet were the ground, Alfred notice the man staring at his own hand.

"Um sir? is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

Before Alfred said anything, he started to run away that knows the fact that he was very late to school. The man, known as Roderich looked at the boy and notice something about him, "Could he be the one?"

x-x-x

School was drag to Alfred, at least he had his friends with him. Matthew was the only one in the school with no friends, many people makes fun of him for not having friends and for being nerdy. It didn't bother him much, Alfred was there for him and Matthew sometimes treated him a friend. Before lunch started, Alfred was eating without teacher knowing that he was eating in the classroom. The teacher finished teaching the classroom and let the students talk to each other before the bell ring.

"I can't wait for the new Spiderman movie!"

Suddenly, the teacher give everyone their tests from yesterday and she wasn't very of Alfred's grade, "Alfred Jones! you need to study more than watching TV, I am very disappointed in you for failing this test! I need your mother to sign this and return it to me!" The teacher give Alfred back his test and the score was a 30% and he couldn't believe how bad it was. If Alfred gets a score of 50% or lower, his mom would sent to the library to read and study wit Matthew and he also can't read comic, watch TV or play video games. It sucks big time.

During lunch, Alfred ran to find his brother and showed him his score. Matthew wasn't very happy. "I'm not very happy with this, you always get bad grades and I always tell you to study!"

Alfred frowned, "But studying is boring..."

Before Matthew talked, Alfred's best friend Toris along with his friends Eduard and Raivis went to talk with the Jones brothers. Alfred hugged Toris, enough to make him not breath and showed him his test. "I failed Toris..." Al whined.

"Oh come on Al! it's just one test, it's not like it's the end of the world or something."

"You don't get it! if my parents sees it, they'll force me to go to the library with Matthew and I can't even get to watch the new X-man episodes or see the new Spiderman movie!" Toris sigh.

"Hey Alfred! I heard about your test, you and I were at the library and you didn't seem to pay attention. Maybe you and I and Raivis can go to the library after school and-" before Eduard was finishing his talk, Alfred cut him off. "No thanks."

Matthew agreed with Eduard, "He's right, you don't do a lot of your homework-" Toris cut him off, "No! he doesn't need that, I think he needs to go to the mall with me! and I can lied to your parents that you were in my house studying!"

"Um...Toris, I don't think that's a good idea." But everyone was ignoring him and didn't notice him talking to them. That's normal for Matthew. Eduard and Raivis sit next to Matthew and looking at the two boys talking about their girly shit.

"Matt, I don't really get your brother." said Raivis. Eduard nodded, "Yeah, he only cares about comics, TV, and he's always calls himself a hero. I mean...heroes are nothing like this and they also don't exist."

"And my mom also a lot of things in her store too! Like many kinds! like comics, posters and we can also go to McDonald's!"

"Cool! I love McDonald's~!"

"Yeah! We can buy as many hamburgers as we want!"

"Many as we want~? Cool! I want to go!"

"Okay! after school!" Alfred and Toris hold hands and left the others, ignoring them. "Alfred and Toris are acting like girls who went to the mall to buy clothes." said Matthew, Eduard and Raivis nodded.

x-x-x

In a dark scary place where Germania ruled, he already know the United Nations give up his own life to save his people and sent them to the future to live happy lives. After that, Germania fallowed them and needed energy to unleash a very powerful creature that will take over the whole universe. To do that, he needs a big amount of energy from humans. The Earth was nothing but a planet with weak creatures that can't defend themselves and they have really good energy.

"What I see in this little weak planet, the humans have good energy that will be useful to us. I already sent one of my grandsons to do the job, and that is Holy Roman Empire."

Dark creatures clapped their hands, one of them is about to talk to his master, "About Holy Roman Empire, didn't he died during a massacre in Venus?"

"Yes, but I brought him back without dying and he's a very useful spy to help us to get the energy I want."

A little boy appeared and Holy Roman Empire, "Grandfather, I will be collecting the energy where the humans go to places where they buy things. I really think I will get a amount of energy."

"Do not fail me, Holy Rome."

"I won't." He disappeared.

x-x-x

"Mmm~, hamburgers are so good~! I could stay here forever!" Alfred and Toris were at the mall's McDonald's, Alfred ordered 6 hamburgers and Toris only eat two. Toris eats healthy than Alfred does, he can eat very few junk food while Alfred eats whatever he wants.

"I know! It's been while since I eaten a hamburger." While eating, Toris's best friend, Feliks came with his hamburger and joined him and Alfred.

"Hi Toris~ and hi Alfred~, oh my god Toris! I've heard that you and Ally were going to the mall, I want to like totally wanna join you us."

"Um sure, we would love to have more friends join us." Feliks came and seat next to Toris and looked at Alfred, "Oh my god Al, I totally head you got a 30% on your test from yesterday and you know what? I really got a 60% and my parents are not going to be happy about it."

Alfred frown and looked away and stare at the table, "You should feel lucky, your score is higher than mine..."

"But that's okay, you will have a high in the next test."

"Mmm, I guess you're right..."

"After we're done eating these, I want to go to Victoria's Secret and Hollister."

"Oh, but me and Alfred are going to my mom's store where she buys comic books like Batman, Superman and the shows Alfred watches." said Toris.

"I can wait, I really want see what kinda of stuff she has there."

Alfred smiled, "Okay!"

After they finish eating their hamburgers, Toris was happy that he didn't spent all of his money. The teens were on their way to Toris's mom store, Alfred and Feliks were amazed of they saw. There was a lot of things Alfred really loved. DVDs of superheroes, many comics, posters and everything he ever wanted.

"Wow...this is the coolest store I've ever seen..." said Alfred and he felt like drooling when seeing everything. "I right right? Toris, you must be like totally rich!"

Toris blushed, "Well, I'm not...but my mom..." he was cut off when his mom came and hugged him. "Hello there Toris! how are you doing?" she let go.

Toris notice something about his mother, 'My mom's acting strange but oh well...'

"Me and my friends came here to see any things like superheroes."

Alfred nodded, "Right!"

Toris's mother laughed, "Of course! we have the perfect things for fans of superheroes but Toris's friends can get the good and free ones!"

Alfred gasped, "You really mean it?"

"Of course!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I really can't believe it!" Alfred felt like a dream has a come true. Toris's mom took out a Superman poster and Alfred gasped again. "Here Alfred, I thought you might like this poster since Superman happened to be your favorite superhero."

"Wow." said the three teens.

"And this poster only costs 10.00$!" Every boy in the store started to run to get the Superman poster and were fighting over it. Alfred, Toris and Feliks got out of the crowd and Alfred didn't felt like shopping anymore.

"This sucks you guys, I want to go home."

"But what about the-" Alfred cut Feliks off, 'I'll show it to her."

Toris sigh, "Okay pal..."


	3. Sailor Moon Is Here

Alfred sigh as he left the mall, he walked away and hearing the screams of the boys fighting over the Superman poster. Alfred still didn't forgot about showing his mother his test and how bad he did, he was nervous about showing it to her. At least Matthew will there with him. Alfred took out his test and looked at it, he was angry at himself but he can be a little selfish. "How can I tell my mom about this?" and he threw it.

"Hey, watch it little Fredka."

Alfred knew that voice, a person he really hated and who gets on his nerves. A young Russian boy with gray hair and he always wear a scarf all the time. Many people wondered why he wears a scarf. The boy looked over Alfred's test. "A 30%? by the way Alfred, are you a dumbass or you're just lazy?"

Alfred's face turned a little red, "Give me that Ivan!" he grab his test away from Ivan' hand, "How dare you say that to a hero like me!"

"Hero?" Ivan begin to laugh a little, "That's a funny thing when someone who call themselves something when they're stupid." he started to laugh. Alfred was almost losing his temper and wanted to get way form him.

"I'm not stupid! I just umm...well...I...umm...I just forgetting things okay?"

"Do you mind if I send you to a camp where you will be there forever with no TV da? I mean, you keep watching baby shows."

"NO! heroes are not stupid or babies! we will always fight for justice! and to stop villains like you!"

"Villain? I'm no villain, when you said fight for justice, are you fighting for a girl's store?" They were at the Justice store and girls who were under the age of 12 were watching the two teenage boys fight. Alfred and Ivan can hear the girls whispering to each other and Alfred was embarrassed.

"Oh Alfred, I would laugh so hard if I see you shop there."

"You're such a jerk!" Alfred walked away, "I'm embarrassed right now and girls are talking about me. Well, Ivan is soft of hot."

Ivan watched as Alfred was walking away and notice something about him. "Something is strange about him, I think like I know him somehow..."

As Alfred was walking on his way to his house, he saw a poster of all of his favorite superheroes like Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Wolverine, Iron Man and so on. Alfred kept looking at it and it made him wish he was a real superhero that can save the day and save everyone. "I wish I was a superhero like them. I wish I was Superman, he's awesome, brave and the best and I can beat the living shit out of Lex Luthor. Superheroes have the best things happening in their lives but not mine."

Alfred looked at his test and he knew superheroes have really good grades, "But with grades like this, I will never be like Superman." and he begin to walk and return back to his house to show his parent his score. When Alfred enter the house, his mother was there standing in front of the door.

"Alfred~ how did you do in the test?"

"Um test? what test?"

"Your math test that you were working with Eduard yesterday. Eduard's parents said he got a 90% and they're very happy about it."

"Oh that? Well...I am...well..."

"Alfred, let me see your score."

Matthew walked downstairs and see his brother refusing to let their mother see his score, he knew Alfred need to study and not wast his time on TV. "Um mother, Alfred got a 30% on his test."

"Matthew just shh!" His mother turned around and looked very unhappy about his score. "30%? I thought you've studied! you know where will you go? you have to go to the library with Matthew so you can study for the next test!"

Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand and were on their way to the library. While they were there, Matthew made Alfred do his homework and he got some of them correct and Matthew correct the ones that were wrong. Alfred also read 10 pages of his history textbook and did the homework and he got all the questions right. History was Alfred's best subject and he loved history ever since he was a kid and American history was the best history Alfred learned. Matthew loves Canadian history, he was born in Canada and later his family moved to the US so he and Alfred can have a good education. Alfred and Matthew's mom is American and their dad is Canadian and both sometimes have a strange feeling that they're not related to their parents, but they live happy with them. Alfred sometimes have dreams of a women that looks so beautiful that she looks like a queen and sometimes sees her holding two babies.

Alfred wondered, could those two babies be him and Matthew? 'Me? a prince? am I really a prince?'

"A prince...?" Alfred said it in a whisper, Matthew places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Alfred? are you doing okay?"

Alfred shook his head and looked at Matthew, "Yes, I just lost my track of studying." he continued to work. They were at the library for 2 hours and Alfred was really tried of studying and went to his room to sleep for a while.

Alfred was enjoying his sleep and later hears the window being closed. Alfred open his eyes and look behind and it was the man that he helped in the morning, he freaked out. "You! what are you doing?"

"Well Alfred, I came to see you."

"You came to my room by entering the window! am I dreaming?"

"No you are not! my name is Roderich, and I've been looking for you. You are the chosen one and I do know that you are Sailor Moon." Roderich took out a crescent moon stone and give it to Alfred.

"What's that?"

"It's special stone and you will transform yourself into Sailor Moon."

"Wow cool!" Alfred grabs the stone and starts dancing with it, "It's so pretty! I can't wait to show it to my friends!"

Roderich snapped, "WHAT? Alfred, that stone belongs to you! you are Sailor Moon! and you will protect the prince of the moon and fight evil!"

Alfred stop the dancing when he heard the word 'evil', "Fight evil? cool! I must be like a superhero like Superman, oh man! me becoming a superhero really did come true!"

"This is not a dream or a game! you really are Sailor Moon and repeat after me say Moon Prism Power!"

"Okay! Moon Prism Power!" Light appeared around Alfred, then after a few seconds Alfred looked down and he freaked out that he was wearing a different outfit, he went to the bathroom and he was wearing like light brownish military uniform and a bomber jacket and there was the number 50 behind it.

"Oh my god! I look like I've joined the military!"

Roderich went to the bathroom and sees Alfred looking at himself and enjoying the outfit he was wearing. "Alfred, I've heard that your friend is in big trouble."

"My friend is in trouble? don't worry! I'm the hero and I will my friends! but other than that, I think I'm not ready for this and I'm only 17."

"You are Sailor Moon, you know what to do." Alfred smiled and nodded.

x-x-x

Toris's mother was chocking him, "Somebody please help me!" Toris couldn't breath and tried his best to get away from her. Then later Toris's mom turned into a scary monster and Toris started to scream, "Someone help me!"

"Soon you Earthlings will be destroyed when Germania take over this planet of yours!"

"LET HIM GO!"

The monster turn around and look at the young "boy, "Who are you?"

"I AM Sailor Moon! or Superman, the hero of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Sailor Moon? I will destroy you and my minions! destroy this little boy and serve master Germania!" The boys at the store were under this monster's spell and were ready to attack Alfred, but he kept getting away from everyone without attacking anyone. No minion attacked Alfred yet but Alfred hurt his leg and was at the wall.

"That hurt! I don't wanna be a superhero anymore! Roderich help me!" Roderich did not appear and now Alfred is surrounded by the monster and her minions. Alfred's body was shaking and he was scared now. "I can't do this...Superman! Batman! help me!" he started to cry.

The monster started to laugh, "No one can help you now!" she was now about to kill Alfred and Roderich came and gasped. Alfred used his hands to protect himself and later screamed.

Then later, a sunflower was on the ground. The monster looked it and look up, "And who are you?"

A boy in the window was wearing a coat and holding a pipe, he was also wearing a scarf. "I am the purple police! Sailor Moon, look into your heart, it is your destiny."

"But I don't want to be a superhero!" he later started to cry loud and the minions covered their ears and fell. The monster did the same, "Someone stop the crying!"

Roderich came with a gun and comfort Alfred, "Sailor Moon, use this gun to stop the monster!" Alfred took the gun and shot the monster, the monster turned into dust and later disappeared.

"Oh my god, I did that?" he look up and the purple police wasn't there, "Where did he go?" Alfred blushed when he thought about him.

"Alfred, are you okay?" said Roderich but Alfred ignored him. "What a dreamy guy!" Alfred touched his cheeks and they were warm.

x-x-x

Alfred was sleeping in his desk but Toris was talking, "Hey Alfred! I had a dream that someone named Sailor Moon saved me and my mother from some monster!"

"Toris...Can you keep it down? I'm sleeping."


	4. Is Matthew an Enemy?

Holy Rome was disappointed at himself, he was doing a great job on collecting the energy he needed until Sailor Moon came and ruined it for him. Germania was disappointed too, at his grandson for failing him but he knew his grandson was not as strong as he used too when he was alive. It wasn't Holy Rome's fault for not stopping the sailor scout and lost all of the energy he took away from the humans.

"I can't believe you failed me, Holy Rome."

Holy Rome looked at the ground and refuse to look at his grandfather, "I know, I am very sorry."

"But I'll give you another chance since it's not your fault that you're not strong but do you have another good plan?" asked Germania. Holy Rome makes really good plans and he also knows everything about the Earth since most people in his planet doesn't know anything about the Solar System. This is why Germania loves his grandson.

"The humans have something called a computer and I thought that will be a perfect plan to get the energy."

Germania nodded, "Alright, do the job lad."

"I will." the young boy disappeared from the room.

"I hope you will..." said Germania to himself.

x-x-x

Alfred was embarrassed when Roderich is in his house, greeting his parents and brother. Alfred left the living room and ignore them until he heard his mother standing up from the couch. "Where do you think you're going Al?"

Alfred turned around and looked at his mother, "Um...I'm going to my room to watch X-man..."

"No more TV for you! this is why you get bad grades in school!"

"But-"

"No buts Alfred!" said Roderich, "This is why I'm here to make sure you study and do your homework without Matthew doing it for you."

"We're lucky we have someone to stop our son from watching TV." said Alfred's dad. Matthew nodded. Roderich took Alfred's hand and went to his room, Roderich grabs Alfred's backpack and took out the homework and places it in Matthew's desk for Alfred to work on it. For a while, Alfred didn't do his homework for at least 5 minutes and Roderich was tried of Alfred not doing anything but staring at the paper.

"Alfred, you didn't do anything and do the homework already!"

"But I'm still thinking." Alfred lied, he wasn't doing the homework but reading a Superman comic book. "How? that means you're guessing." said Roderich.

"This is so hard..."

"Then let me help you." Roderich walked where Alfred was, and was shocked that Alfred wasn't doing anything. He took away the comic book from him, "Hey! give me that!"

Roderich shook his head, "I will give it back to you if you do your homework."

"But you told I need to focus on saving the world and being a sailor scout."

"Sailor scouts do their homework too and they study so get back to work."

Alfred frown, "But this is so hard and I don't want to do this..."

"Then let me help you." Alfred did half of it while Roderich helped him a little. After Alfred finished his homework, Roderich give back his comic and Matthew came in and looked the two, "Oh, is Alfred done doing his homework?"

Roderich nodded, "Yeah, thank god I finally get him to do it. He's really stubborn..."

Matthew nodded, "I know, I'm really glad that you made him do his whole homework."

"Not all."

When everyone was asleep, Roderich turn on Matthew's computer. There was something strange about it that it never did before. Then later, a few pictures of Matthew showed up. "I'm afraid that Matthew Williams could be an ally to Germania." said the computer. Roderich was shocked, he didn't want to believe it. Matthew is Alfred's brother and it was impossible for him or the whole family to be Germania's allies or they could be spies for him. Roderich turned around and looked at a sleeping Matthew.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but your own brother is an ally to Germania..."

x-x-x

The next day, Matthew wasn't having a good day because people started to tease him in every period and Alfred wasn't paying attention but wasting his time with his friends until Ivan came. "Alfred, I've heard a man came to your house, da? so you won't spend your whole time watching TV. Have fun doing the homework!" he giggled.

Alfred turned red, "BE QUIET IVAN! It's non of your business!"

Ivan laughed, "Well, it is my business now. For a little kid who can't do his own work!" Ivan began to laugh out loud and walked away. Toris and Feliks looked at Alfred who was still red, "I really hate Ivan, he annoys me a lot!"

Toris nodded, "Yeah, I can tell."

After school, Roderich was waiting for Alfred to get out. Matthew was walking out of the school before Alfred came, while getting out, Roderich suddenly attacked Matthew a little and now stop when Matthew said, "I'm Matthew!". Roderich did stop and helped Matthew but he didn't forgot about Matthew working for Germania. "I am very sorry Matthew, I thought you were someone...I knew."

Matthew shook his head, "No, it's alright. This happens to me all the time." Alfred came and notice Roderich talking to Matthew and starts running toward them, "Matthew! hey,what are you and Roderich doing here and talking to each other?"

Matthew giggled, "Oh, it's nothing~!"

Roderich and the boys walked together to get back home, while walking there, Roderich came closer to Alfred and whispered, "Alfred, I have a feeling that your brother might be Germania's ally."

Alfred went snapped, "WHAT? there's no way Matty is evil!" Matthew turned around and looked at his brother like he was crazy, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing! Roderich just told me that you are a totally snob!"

"WHAT? I would never say something like that to people I don't know! God, you are very stupid."

"Hey! heroes are not stupid!"

Matthew began to laugh when Alfred and Roderich started to argue. They went inside the house and went to their room to do homework but Alfred was lazy to do some and wanted to play video games. Matthew haven't played in a long time, he began playing them when he was around 3 and grew out of it when he was 7. Matthew found his love of math at the age of 6 before he stop playing games and he worked and study everyday and rarely played video games with his brother. Since Matthew is the big nerd, his dream is become a history or a math teacher in Canada. Alfred's dream is something Matthew doesn't know about, Alfred wants to get married when he is older and be an awesome bride or groom. Alfred didn't care about gender because he was bisexual and he still doesn't know which career he wants to have.

But having bad grades doesn't make his dream come true. Though it is possible, Alfred knew some people who get bad grades and had a job and a family. "But Alfred, we need to study..."

"We'll study later! Come on! just for a while, pleaseeeeeeee?"

Matthew sigh, "Alright."

"Yay! let's play Super Mario! you haven't played that in a long time!" Roderich slapped his own forehead. The Jones/Williams brothers started to play Super Mario together and Matthew begin to lose his interest of doing his own homework and wanted to play more. It's been a long time. Then later, Matthew's clock ring and freaked out. "Oh no! I have to go back to the school!"

"What? right now?" Matthew nodded, "Yes, there a club for student who can study more and it last 3 hours so I have to go!" he took all of his things and left the house. Alfred lost from defeating Bowser in the last battle.

"Nooo~, I've lost..." Alfred whined.

"Alfred! there's more important things in the world than just video games!" said Roderich, he had a good point there. Alfred still behaved like a child. Roderich then looked at a paper that was in the ground, he picked it up and it was Matthew's schoolwork.

"Hey, Matthew dropped something from school."

"What is it?" Alfred and Roderich looked at everything in the school work and at the back of the page says, **Extra Credit: If you give your energy to Germania.**

Roderich and Alfred gasped, "Alfred, I'm sorry to say this but your brother is Germania's spy!"

x-x-x

Matthew went running all the way to the school and sees a group of kids going to the club. Inside an empty room, Holy Rome was looking at a running Matthew and began to laugh. "People like him will make my grandfather happy for giving him their energy."

Holy Rome thought that this will be a good plan to steal the energy of the smart people since they have good energy in them.


	5. Sailor Mercury

Matthew joined the big group of nerds ready to study and do more mathematics, they were also taking a test but before they do that, they needed to get their complete to the teacher and the computers to do researches about the topic we were learning about. Everybody were in line and giving their work to the teacher and used the computers, while Matthew took out all of his work and needed to check out all the work and he freaked out when one of his works were gone. This time, the teacher would give the students a C-, D-, or an F- for not returning all the work and they also can't retake it or go back to the house to return it. Matthew was freaking out here and he doesn't know what to tell his teacher about the lost work, he can't lie to her because he was an honest student. Matthew knows he cannot lie about it and say that Alfred destroyed it because everyone knows Alfred...

"Oh no! I don't have all my work with me! how am I suppose to tell my teacher about this? I know! I left it back home! but I can't do that...How will mom and dad feel about me getting a bad grade?" While Matthew was thinking to himself, the line was getting shorter and shorter and he approach the teacher, he was getting even more scared.

"Matthew Williams, your work please." Matthew hand over the work and the teacher starts looking every paper of work, "Um Miss, I've lost one paper and I'm very sorry for not keeping it with me..."

The teacher shook her head, "I'm not angry with you Williams, I'm very happy that you give all your energy to your work. You're my best student and I will put you in charge while I go somewhere but before that, I want you to correct everyone's work and it seems you got all of the answers right. I'm very proud of you." She handed Matthew a paper that gives all the answers and he blushed of what his teacher said about him being her best student. Matthew walked away and went to a room that was a little dark and it was a perfect place for Matthew so people won't miss with him.

Matthew let out a sigh, "For a second I thought she was going to kill me, but now I have to do this!" He grabs one of the student's work to correct it, while correcting the work, a thought hit Matthew's head. 'For some reason, that doesn't sound a lot like teacher...'

Matthew stop talking to himself and do the work.

x-x-x

"AAWWW! more work tomorrow? I can't do all that!" Alfred whined, he and Roderich were inside the school and were looking at the bored of homework students will be given in each class. "Well at least history is my best subject...I'm guessing I will skip math and do my history homework instead."

Roderich slaps his forehead and shook his head, "Alfred, you need to learn math too and that includes English." Alfred took out Matthew's work and he didn't know why Matthew had to spend most of his studying and do extra work after school.

"I guess I have to return this to Matthew before he fails."

"I think he's already in his classroom but other than that we have to make sure Matthew doesn't do anything in the room, I have a feeling there could be a trap there."

"Oh Roderich! don't get worried so much..."

"Are you talking to yourself Alfred?" Alfred and Roderich gasped, oh no and Alfred couldn't believe who it was. Ivan Braginski. Alfred was now embarrassed, the man that he hated was behind him. Alfred turned around and looked at Ivan who had a warm smile on his face. Alfred's turned red a little from embarrassment, anger and annoyed. "School is almost over so you should write down your homework before you forget to do it, da?" said Ivan.

Alfred felt like hitting Ivan, but he will into trouble for that. "Be quiet! and what are you doing in my school? are you here to laugh at my grades?"

Ivan stop smiling, "No, I came here because my little sister goes here." Alfred give him a confuse look, "Little sister? who?"

Ivan sigh, "Natalia Arlovskaya."

"Natalia-WHAT? Natalia Arlovskaya? the creepy girl with the bow on her head? She-she's your sister?"

Ivan nodded, "Da, and I'm impressed that you also go to this school." his smile return, "Tell me, how does Natalia behave here?"

"Well...my friend Toris does have a crush on her and he always get beat up when he gets closer to her, she never talks to anybody and she isolates herself from the whole school and say that people here are stupid and immature...she doesn't have a lot of friends but the only friend she trust is Lili..."

"Yep, that sounds a lot like Natalia...well if you excuse me Alfred, I need to check on my sister." Ivan left Alfred and Roderich, both males sigh. "I didn't know he had a sister..." said Alfred.

Roderich looked at Ivan and notice something similar about him, 'He looks like that boy who-' his mind was cut off when Alfred handed him the paper, "Um, what should we do with this?"

"I say we go to the liberty." Roderich took Alfred's hand and were walking their way to the liberty, when heading there, the door was locked and Roderich used something like a tool to make the door open and enter the room. In the liberty, there was a lot of books of many different things and there was also computers with Internet. Roderich went the computers because there was something in the paper that says something about using the computer, not just the extra credit one. When the older man turns the computer on and it was talking, a voice that Roderich never forgot for many years. There was also a sound that Roderich made Alfred cover his ears.

"I KNEW! Matthew was Germania's spy all along! Alfred, you need to stop Matthew right now!" Alfred nodded and started to run where the computer was, while Roderich was catching up. Alfred finally reached the computer classroom and open the door and sees people with good grades on the computers and hr knew that there was something wrong with them, they look like they were tried. When Alfred was looking everywhere, Matthew got out of the room he was in and gasped to see his brother in the school.

"Alfred? what are you doing here?"

Alfred knows he cannot believe his own bother for being the enemy. "No! but I know you're doing some pretty bad shit Mattie!"

Matthew was confused, "Alfred...what are you talking? what shit am I doing? I'm just correcting people's work."

"Don't fool with me! I know what you're up to and it's no good!" Roderich was behind the door and yelled, "Alfred transform!"

"Moon Prism POWER!" Alfred was back in his 'superhero' outfit, a military uniform with a bomber jacket. Matthew couldn't believe it, his brother was Sailor Moon! "Brother...you're Sailor Moon...?" Before Alfred said anything, the teacher was behind Matthew was places a hand on Matthew's mouth so he can keep his mouth shut. Matthew was not an enemy but a hostage, now Alfred knows Roderich made a huge mistake about Matthew. Matthew was innocent the whole time and Alfred was happy in some point that he didn't have to attack his brother. Alfred thought to himself, why would he have to attack his own brother? Matthew didn't do anything wrong and he also doesn't want Matthew to go away. Alfred loves Matthew dearly.

"Matthew was not an enemy! nice try Roderich..." Roderich did a sound when someone was annoyed, "Just save your brother!"

Alfred nodded, "Let my brother go right now! I know you are the enemy and not him! and I will stop you no matter what! I am the HERO! and I will right your wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" he pointed at the teacher.

The teacher started to laugh, "What a pathetic little boy you are, and I will ask you a question, how many protons and neutrons are in the nucleus of lithium?"

Alfred shook his head, "NEVER! You are not my teacher but an enemy and I will never answer questions of an enemy!"

"Well too bad kid! if you don't answer the question, my students will make you!" The teacher's arms were raise up, letting Matthew go run. The younger brother was scared but he knew he can't leave his brother behind. He had to think of something, the students were not on her spell and ready to get Alfred. Alfred has had no one to help him right now and he was at the corner of the room and the students were everywhere. There was no escape for the hero now.

Later, a little person appeared and Roderich gasped of he saw right now. It was Holy Roman Empire. Holy Rome started to laugh, "There's no escape for you sailor boy!"

Alfred freaked out when he saw the little boy with blond hair with a black cloak and hat. "Wh-who are you? and you are the one who did this?" Then the students grab Alfred clothing and they were too powerful to get away. "Roderich! Matthew! help me!"

Holy Rome was enjoying Alfred being hopeless and then he notice Matthew was running away, but the teacher was under his spell capture Matthew and made him bump his head into the computer to get his energy. The teacher was squeezing Matthew's head harder and Matthew tried to get away. "No one can resist my powers, surrender your energy to Germania! give in to me now!"

"No! I will not give it to you ever! let me go you monster!" The teacher squeezed Matthew's head harder to the computer, his energy was not yet taken, Holy Rome wondered why Matthew was the only one who's energy was not taken.

"Stop resisting my power, relinquish your energy!" Then later, something was glowing in Matthew's forehead and it was a symbol. The teacher and Holy Rome gasped, "What's this mark form?" said Holy Rome.

Roderich also gasp of what he saw, the symbol on Matthew's forehead, it was the symbol of the planet Mercury. "Mercury. Matthew is not Germania's spy, he's one of us, Matthew is Sailor Mercury!" he took out a blue wand with the Mercurian symbol on it, but he needed to make sure he doesn't get capture.

The teacher fell to the ground unconscious because her energy was taken away and it was no use for Holy Rome to use her. Matthew didn't move but look fearful at Holy Rome, "Who needs your energy anyway?"

Holy Rome pushed Matthew to the wall and he was now angry, that Matthew's energy wasn't taken. "You just failed this class!" he begin to laugh, he took out his sword and was ready to kill Matthew. Matthew screamed and he didn't know what was going on.

Roderich throw the wand to Matthew and Matthew got out of the way. There was not a single injury in Matthew's skin and he was okay, but there no time for that, Matthew needed to transform to save his brother. "Matthew! shout Mercury power!"

"MERCURY POWER!" A blue light appeared around Matthew's body and then a few seconds, Matthew was now wearing a tan military uniform but with a winter coat and there were also goggles on his head. Matthew was amazed of what he was wearing but this is no time to look at his new clothes, he needed to help his brother. "Use your Mercury bubbles!"

"Mercury Bubbles...BLAST!" The whole room was not covered in bubbles and fog, some of the bubbles turned into fog. The bubbles also made the students that were grabbing Alfred were unconscious and fell to the ground. In the other hand, Holy Rome couldn't see a thing in the bubbles and fog but other than that, he was freezing. Holy Rome thought it was impossible for bubbles and fog to be cold but this was Mercury power.

"It's so cold...I'm freezing." Hoy Rome was also pissed, now he can see Matthew and crashed him with his sword. But it wasn't Matthew, it was the computer that the teacher used to steal Matthew's energy. "Missed me!"

"Where are you!"

"Brother! are you alright?"

Alfred reached Matthew and took his gun, "Mhm," and looked at Holy Rome, "Tell us who you are!"

Holy Rome didn't say anything and started to disappear, "Sorry, it's not the right time but you will someday..." he did. Alfred and Matthew wondered who was he, and why he's stealing people's energy and he was only a small child. Who was Germania?

Roderich came out and looked happy at Matthew, "Sailor Mercury, you were great! welcome to the sailor scouts."

Alfred hugged his brother, "Mattie, you're Sailor Mercury! that's so cool!"

**Um, I really can't imagine America and Canada wearing girly outfits like mini skirts. Sorry, I just can't. Next chapter...Sailor Mars appears...**


	6. Who's Behind the Buses Disappearance?

Another failure. This was the second Holy Rome had failed, he had a big amount of energy than the first time because there was a lot of students in the computer class. Germania was also mad now that Sailor Mercury is with Sailor Moon. Germania thought to himself, the more they do this the more scouts Sailor Moon will have. This wasn't good for Germania and Holy Rome.

"Well, you did an excellent job until Mercury came and ruined it along with Sailor Moon. Now do you have another plan lad?" asked Germania.

Holy Roma nodded, "There is a thing called a bus and I will make it disappear in place and steal the energy of all those people."

"That sounds like a good idea, alright then, do the job..."

"I will grandfather..." When Holy Rome disappeared, Germania looked at the ground, "Then I will get my hands on the Silver Imperium Crystal..." he said to himself.

x-x-x

It was 7:30 in the morning and the Jones/Williams brothers got up together. Dressed and breakfast, Roderich was sleeping in the couch in case there was trouble. Alfred was happy that his own brother was Sailor Mercury and it would made him depressed to see his brother as an enemy. After they finish eating breakfast, the brother grab their backpacks and were heading their way to school. While going there, a big group of police cars to going to a way that the brother never went before but Matthew knows there was a temple where the cars were heading. Matthew wondered what was happening in or near the temple. Roderich thought there might be trouble there...

"I wonder what is going there, was there a crime of something?"

Matthew shrugged, "I don't know, it could be..."

"Hey Matthew! after school, can we play Super Mario?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, I have so much homework to do and I really need to study sorry Al..." Roderich agreed with Matthew, "Yeah, don't you need to do that mister?" He was giving Alfred the chills with the look on his face.

Later, Toris and his friends came and talked to Alfred and Matthew, "You guys are not going to believe what happened!" said Raivis.

"What?" said both Alfred and Matthew, ready to pay attention of what Raivis is about to say. "The cops are heading to a temple and there was a bus that disappeared there. There was a big of middle schoolers getting on the bus then it disappeared in thin air!"

Alfred was freaking out, he was scared of things like that but he was mostly scared of ghosts. "That's scary!" then he hide himself behind Matthew.

"I've heard the temple there is really nice." said Matthew.

"WHAT?" Alfred snapped. "You find something so scary nice? what are you? a ghost or something?" Matthew started to giggle a little.

"I've never been to that temple before, it will be my first time now." said Toris. "I will not go there! Not with people disappearing and ghosts everywhere." said Alfred.

"Come on Alfred! I've never been to the temple before, just for once? if you're getting very scared then you can leave." said Toris.

Alfred sigh, "All right..."

While Alfred, Matthew and their friends were heading to the temple, Alfred can hear like bells singing and the wind was stronger and he was also getting the chills. When they got there, there are a group of kids who look they were in 4th or 5th grade looking everywhere in the temple and an old man cleaning the ground. The kids later left the temple and the old man approach to Alfred and his friends. "Hi! is there something I can help you?"

Toris shooks his head, "No, we just want to look at the temple."

The man started to laugh, "As usually!" Later, Alfred felt like something evil is in this place and he was started to freak and wanted to leave here. Alfred turned around and started to walk away, then a voice was heard. Like a boy scouting at something.

"YOU EVIL CREEP! HOW DARE YOU ENTERED THE TEMPLE! YOU MUST BANISHED!" A boy suddenly appeared and kicked Alfred in the back and Alfred fell down to the ground. Matthew and the others screamed of what they saw.

"Oh my god! Alfred!"

The boy that attacked Alfred gasped and now know he made a mistake, "Sorry! I guess I've made a mistake!" The old man and boy helped Matthew and the others to get Alfred inside the temple so he can rest and healed from the attack. While Alfred was now in bed, the boy and Matthew started to talk to each other for while and then later, a little boy with blond hair appeared and bring in food like soup and places it in the floor. When Matthew looked at the little boy and notice something about him.

'That boy sounds similar to somebody'.

"Oh my god! that boy was adorable!" said Toris and all of the sudden, Alfred was awake. "Adorable? where!" Matthew slaps his forehead.

When Alfred was looking around to find the 'adorable' Toris was talking about, he later freak out when saw the boy that attacked him earlier, he pointed at him. The boy had brown hair with a pony tail on his shoulder and was wearing red robes. "You! how dare you attacked a hero like me!"

The boy shook his head, "Well, I'm sorry about that...I really thought something evil was here."

"You're a very interesting person Yao." said Matthew.

Yao look at the ground and nodded, "People started to blame me and my grandfather for the disappearance of the buses, but I'm trying to find out what and who's doing it and sadly, I didn't find any clues..."

Matthew nodded at this, "Mhm, I don't find you or your grandfather guilty and I'm very sorry this is happening to you guys. I wish you a good luck."

Roderich looked at Yao and thought of something strange about him.

Alfred and Yao were starting to get to know each other a little bit and they later found out that they were both boy crazy and some other things. Alfred and the others were at the temple for a while and Toris and his friends left while Alfred, Matthew and Roderich were walking together and sees a group of kids waiting at the bus stop. Roderich gasped, "Look at the kids! they're coming from the temple and they look tired."

"Mmm, maybe Yao attacked them again! but hey! he does that all the time!" said Alfred. Then later, a bus came and stop and the kids were getting on it. The bus driver looked creepy both the twins were getting the chills but mostly Alfred. "Alfred, get on the bus!" yelled Roderich.

"No! it's too scary! I don't wanna!" Alfred started to cry. This was really annoying, Roderich wished Alfred was more like Matthew so he do things instead of being lazy and a complete crybaby! Then the bus left and Roderich was very disappointed. "Alfred you fatass! how come you didn't get on the bus?" Roderich snapped.

"Because it was too scary!"

Matthew sigh, "Thanks a lot Fucking Jones..." The bus started to drive like a normal bus would and then it started to fly and later disappear into the air.

"Did you guys saw that?" asked Roderich.

The twins nodded and might think that Germania was doing this.

x-x-x

The bus appeared in the middle of nowhere and Holy Rome was happy to see the humans who's energy being taken away, "Don't worry, you little kiddies will go back to sleep once I take away all of your energy!" he started to laugh.


End file.
